


Miss Model

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Utter Perfection [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Miss Model

After Cas left, you sat on the end of your bed and reached down, slowly slipping off your heels. Your mind was reeling. He’d looked so happy when you saw him. Getting up, you took off your jewelry and dress, letting them fall to the end of the bed.

Once you were in a shirt and shorts, you brushed out your hair, and then pulled it up into a messy bun. Your bare feet moved you towards your bedroom door, and you felt like a zombie. All you wanted, was to wash the makeup off your face, crawl into bed, and do anything besides think of Crowley.

* * *

Crowley knew what you were thinking, it wasn’t hard to figure out. What it was, however, was completely wrong. After he’d destroyed far too many demons, he snapped himself to you. His eyes moved from the end of your bed, up your sleeping form, to your face. You were hugging your pillow tightly, and it was still damp from your tears.

His eyes fell for a moment before he moved forward, licking his lips. “Love?” He spoke up. You shifted, but didn’t wake. “Love, please, I need to speak with you.”

“Why aren’t you speaking to miss Model?” You sighed, not looking up at him.

His hands were in his pockets, not wanting to make you uncomfortable by sitting down. “She’d be more likely to wind up in your bed than mine, I can promise you that.” Crowley told you, a slightly amused look on his face at how you stared at him.

Shaking your head, you sat up, furrowed brows. “Wait, what?” You asked, still getting rid of the sleep induced brain fog. “Why would she be in mine?”

That made him laugh, his head went back and everything. “I don’t have the parts she’s interested in, pet.” He said gently, wondering how long it would take you to catch on.

After a moment, you blushed. “ ** _OH_**!” You buried your face in your hands, chuckling. “Oh, God.” You groaned. Sighing, you sat back, looking at him. “I’m so sorry.” You said softly. “I saw the way you lit up with her, and how different her body was.”

“And your insecurities got the better of you, didn’t they?” He asked, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

You nodding, wiping a tear from your cheek. “I think because I was scared.” He gave you a moment to add to that if you wanted to. “I had planned to sleep with you when we got back.”

Crowley’s eyebrows went up. “That I was not expecting.” He admitted. You bit your lip, still blushing. “Care to know what we were discussing?”

“First, can you come kiss me?” You asked bashfully. “I can’t believe I acted like that.”

Snapping his fingers, you were in his chambers. “How about I hold you, as well?” You were in his dress shirt- the same one you wore your first night there. When you smiled, he crawled into bed, in just his boxers, his arms open for you.

You leaned down, kissing him gently before resting your head on his chest. “So, what were you talking to her about?” You asked, your fingers drawing lines on his chest.

Crowley grinned, although you didn’t see it. “I asked her to hunt down the perfect ring to ask you to be my Queen.”


End file.
